


You Struck a Chord With Me

by UngratefulSatisfaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A nice liberal university where no one questions the gays, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, Fun with languages, M/M, Music performances, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship Hendery/Ten, Yangyang/His GPA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulSatisfaction/pseuds/UngratefulSatisfaction
Summary: Dejun decides to participate in his new university's weekly open mic night at the coffee bar. He was not expecting to fall for the barista there.





	You Struck a Chord With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by their Rainbow V cover, it's what made me ship Dejun and Kun
> 
> Note: When Chinese people introduce themselves, they typically use words, phrases, or famous people to qualify the characters so the person they're introducing themselves to knows exactly what their name is

“Next Tuesday? Seriously? Nah, I am way too busy to go,” Yangyang says not even looking up from his work.

“Make time!” Yukhei says. “It’ll be so fun seeing Dejun perform.”

“It’s honestly not that big a deal,” Dejun mutters. He looks down from the others at the table.

“But it is,” Guanheng says. “Our Dejun—who barely even leaves his room—is going to be performing for the whole school.”

“You said hardly anyone comes to these things,” Dejun says startled. 

“Yeah, only like twenty or thirty people. It’s not like you can fit more than that at the coffee bar,” Yangyang says.

“If you have so much work to do, why are you talking to us?” Guanheng asks. Yangyang sticks his tongue out at him. “Anyway, I’m going.”

“Me too,” Yukhei says. “It’ll be nice hearing your music somewhere other than our room for once.”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Dejun repeats.

“See? He doesn’t care,” Yangyang says.

“Shut up, you can work while you listen,” Guanheng says. “And my friend is a barista, so I can get you a free coffee.” Yangyang perks up.

“Really?”

“Really. Honestly, I’ll buy all of you drinks, let’s go support Dejun.” Guanheng grabs Dejun’s shoulders and jostles him.

“Hey! I don’t need this support, let me go!” Guanheng releases him, but Yukhei immediately claps him on the back. Dejun is thankful Yangyang is too far away to reach him and join in.

“So next week?” Guanheng asks. Dejun nods his head. “And we’re all going?” 

“Fine,” Yangyang says rolling his eyes. Yukhei nods enthusiastically.

“Good. Next week.”

 

The acoustics are awful in the coffee bar. Dejun hasn’t visited the place since transferring to this university at the start of the year, and he might have decided against performing here if he knew exactly how bad the acoustics are. His heart mourns for the current performer, how awful his otherwise good playing sounds in the small space. Dejun is on in five minutes or less and he is obsessively fingering chords on his guitar.

“You’re going to do great,” Guanheng says to him under the music and low rumble of chatter.

“I’m not nervous,” Dejun lies. He hasn’t performed since transferring here. He hardly even knows his peers.

“Good. Self-affirmation is key.” Dejun sighs. The current performer starts the last chorus of the song and Dejun’s fingers go faster. A student worker in charge of the event approaches them.

“Dee-june, right?”

“Dejun,” he corrects.

“Right, anyway, you ready?” Dejun shrugs and Guanheng claps him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s ready.”

“Perfect. You’re on…” the current performer plays the last cadence, “now.”

“Great,” Dejun says under his breath. Guanheng gives two supportive thumbs-up. 

The previous performer leaves the stage and Dejun steps on. “Good luck, bro,” the other performer says when they pass. Dejun tries not to have a mini heart attack. He lowers the mic stand, casually not making eye contact with anyone in the crowd. 

“Hello everyone.” The microphone screeches, and he leans away. The sound director adjusts the sound board and Dejun tries again. “My name is Dejun Xiao,” he says as he triple-checks his guitar’s tuning. “I have a mix of covers and original songs for you.”

Several of the students are engaged with him, but most of them are concerned with the work in front of them or their individual conversations. Dejun finds his friends in the crowd, all of them standing in the back except for Yangyang huddled over his work at a table nearby. He looks up briefly to offer silent encouragement along with his other friends.

“We’re going to start with ‘Just Friends’ by Morgan Saint,” Dejun says. He checks the first chord, takes a steadying breath, then starts. 

The thirty minutes pass in a blur. His voice shakes only a little when he introduces his original songs. He’s more comfortable after the first one. The crowd is gracious enough to at least appear to enjoy his playing. During his pseudo-ballad, Yukhei and Guanheng decided to wave their phones in the air with the flashlights on. Dejun is still recovering from the embarrassment. 

“You did great,” Yukhei says after he steps off. His friends have met him in the back of the café while he puts his guitar away.

“Yeah, it was really good,” Yangyang says.

“Thanks guys,” Dejun says. His hands are jittery from the adrenaline still going through his veins.

“Are we staying for the next performance?” Guanheng asks. 

“Nah, I have to catch up on homework,” Dejun says. 

“Same,” Yangyang says with a sigh. Guanheng and Yukhei agree.

“Cool, let me get something to drink and then we can go,” Dejun says. He picks his way through the crowded tables until he gets to the bar.

“Hey, what can I get for you?” the barista asks with a smile. _Oh shit why is he so cute_ , Dejun asks himself.

“Um, uh, you’re Guanheng’s friend, right?” The barista furrows his brow. “Uh, Hendery’s friend?”

“Sorry, you must be asking about Ten. He was supposed to work tonight but I took his shift. My name is Kun,” the barista says.

“I’m so sorry,” Dejun says absolutely mortified. The barista laughs and gives him a kind smile. 

“Not a problem. What can I get for you? And it’s free for performers.”

“Just water, please. No ice,” Dejun says. 

“You got it.” Dejun watches him fill a cup with water, his fingers pressing chords into his jeans. “You sounded good, by the way. Especially the original songs.”

“Oh, that’s kind of you,” Dejun says barely above the music playing. The cup is in his hands, but Dejun lingers at the bar.

“What’s your major?” Kun asks. “I haven’t seen you around.”

“Vocal Performance,” Dejun answers.

“Me too,” Kun says. “Wow, it’s really surprising I haven’t seen you around.”

“I, uh, transferred. This year.” Dejun looks over his shoulder at his friends on the other side of the room. “I should be going—thanks for the water.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Kun says. Dejun must be imagining the disappointed tone in his voice. “Will I see you around?”

“Maybe. Bye.” He turns away quickly. _Seriously, ‘maybe’? Who says that?_

“What took you so long?” Yukhei asks. 

“Nothing,” Dejun says. He shoulders his guitar and walks to the door.

“Were you flirting?” Yangyang asks.

“Shut up,” Dejun says. He’s glad it’s too dark outside for them to see him blushing.

“Dejun doesn’t know how to flirt,” Guanheng says.

“I was embarrassing myself,” Dejun says. “You didn’t say your friend wasn’t working tonight.”

“I only realized after we got here,” Guanheng says. “I suffered too. This barista wouldn’t give me drinks for free.”

“You can’t be expecting handouts, Gege,” Yangyang says. 

“Where are we going?” Yukhei asks. “The library?”

“Sure, why not,” Dejun answers, anxious to change the subject. “What do you guys have to work on?”

 

“I thought you didn’t drink coffee,” Guanheng says while they walk across campus. 

“I never said that,” Dejun says. “Plus, Renjun told me they have good milk tea.”

“I swear he’s obsessed with milk tea,” Guanheng says. “You know there’s like five empty cups from the coffee bar sitting in our room?”

“Gross.”

“Tell him that, please,” Guanheng says. “He’s the cause of my anxiety.”

“So the cause of your anxiety isn’t your hopeless crush on Ten-ge?” Guanheng shoves him away while he laughs.

“Shut up,” Guanheng says, his cheeks dark red. “And you’re one to talk!”

“What does that mean?” Dejun asks. 

“It’s like Yangyang said—you obviously like the barista that was working yesterday.”

“I do not!” He reaches to shove Guanheng, but he casually steps out of reach.

“Lies.”

“It’s not a crush,” Dejun says. They reach their destination, but Dejun lingers outside, letting the other students pass them by. Guanheng stands in front of him from him, arms crossed.

“Yet you want to go to the coffee bar for the first time all year. Okay, sure, whatever. Lie to yourself.” Guanheng pauses dramatically before giving Dejun a devious smile. “It’s not like I could get Ten to gather information about your little crush.”

“What are we, in secondary school?” Dejun asks, trying to cover up how embarrassed he feels. “He wouldn’t do it anyway.”

“Nah, I tell him you have a crush, and he’ll do it on his own accord. He’s a romantic.”

“Are you sure you aren’t idealizing him?”

“How would you know? You still haven’t met him.”

“And you still haven’t asked him out.” 

“Hey, stop trying to change the subject. I’m trying to get you a boyfriend. Look,” Guanheng says. “I won’t even tell Ten your name. I’ll just say, ‘my friend has a crush on your coworker’.”

“You don’t even know his name.”

“Ten will know it if I ask who took his shift last night.”

“Dammit. Fine, whatever.” Dejun throws his hands up. “But you’re putting me through this misery—so you’re buying my drink.”

“No problem,” Guanheng says. “Ten is working right now, so I don’t have to pay.” 

“Ugh, of course.” Guanheng opens the door and they walk in. “Wait if you knew who was working, why did you let me waste my time coming now?”

“Because, I had to convince you to let me help. You absolutely cannot flirt; you would ruin your chance before you even got it.” Dejun wants to fight that statement, but he can’t find any argument. “Also I was planning on going anyway to visit—”

“Hendery!” someone calls, disturbing the relative peacefulness of the café.

“Hey,” Guanheng says. Dejun finds the barista waving to them. He looks excited when they approach him.

“Hey who’s this?” the barista asks. Dejun hears a slight accent on his words, but he can’t place it. 

“This is my friend, Dejun,” Guanheng introduces. “Dejun, this is Ten.” Which makes the accent Thai.

“Nice to meet you,” Dejun says.

“Oh, Hendery has talked about you before,” Ten says. Dejun raises an eyebrow. “All good things. Mostly.” He has the same mischievous smile Guanheng has. But right now, Guanheng isn’t sharing it. He looks starstruck. “What can I get for you? On me.”

“Milk tea,” Dejun says. 

“Alright,” Ten says. “And I’m assuming Hendery wants his usual?”

“Yes, please,” Guanheng says in Chinese. Ten looks unsure for a moment before responding.

“Okay.” He gets to work preparing their drinks. Dejun follows Guanheng’s lead and leans on the bar while they wait.

“You know Chinese?” Dejun asks surprised. 

“I’m learning,” Ten replies in Chinese. It doesn’t sound bad and Dejun is quietly impressed. 

“And you speak so well already,” Guanheng says. Ten laughs delicately.

“I see why you…” Dejun starts in Cantonese. “Wait, can you speak Cantonese?” 

“No, he doesn’t speak Cantonese,” Guanheng says in English.

“I know like three words,” Ten says.

“Okay,” Dejun says before switching to Cantonese. “I see why you like him so much.”

“Seriously? You asked if he could speak Cantonese just to talk about him?”

“Maybe. It’s a compliment. He’s cute and he’s smart.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Guanheng says going back to English. Ten gives him a questioning look, but Guanheng shakes his head shyly. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh, by the way,” Guanheng says. Dejun pointedly looks away so Ten doesn’t realize how embarrassed he is. “Who’s the guy who took your shift last night?”

“Right, I’m so sorry about that,” Ten says. “I forgot to tell you—I know your friend was performing, I just got busy with homework.”

“No, it’s fine,” Guanheng assures him. “It’s just that one of my friends may or may not have a crush on him.”

“Seriously? On Kun?” Ten asks. He finishes Dejun’s drink and slides it to him across the bar. Dejun picks it up, trying to look only mildly interested in the conversation, as if he didn’t have personal stake in it. He takes a sip and suddenly understands Renjun’s obsession.

“So he’s Chinese too?” Guanheng asks.

“Yeah, he’s from… Fujian, I think? His family moved to America when he was young, though.” Must have been early, because Dejun doesn’t remember hearing an accent.

“Do you practice your Mandarin with him?”

“No, only you,” Ten says. “He teases me too much. I can’t trust anything he tells me. We get along, though. He’s seriously so sweet, a lot of our coworkers call him Mom.”

“Really?” Dejun asks. Guanheng gives him a knowing look but Ten doesn’t see anything special from the question.

“Yeah, I get why your friend would like him. Honestly, so many girls confess to him, but he’s too gay for that. Your friend, are they a guy or a girl?” He finishes Guanheng’s drink and hands it to him.

“Guy,” Guanheng says. “So it works out nicely.”

“Did he ask Kun out? He hasn’t been on a date in years, it would be good for him.”

“No, he didn’t. My friend is terrible at flirting.”

“So we’ll have to help him?” Ten asks.

“Exactly.” 

“Does this friend even want help?” Dejun asks. Guanheng laughs at him.

“There’s no harm in a little help,” Ten says. “I’ll figure out if Kun is interested in seeing anyone and report back. Nothing major.”

“It’ll be fine,” Guanheng assures him.

“If that’s all, I guess,” Dejun says. He stands up straight, drink finished. “Thank you for the tea, but I have to go study now.”

“Okay, see you around,” Guanheng says, clearly not interested. Ten seems similarly distracted. Dejun rolls his eyes and waves goodbye as he leaves, letting the two of them continue their strange dance.

 

“Again?” Yangyang asks when Dejun enters the coffee bar guitar in hand. “What part of ‘busy’ do you think has changed?”

“You don’t have to stay,” Dejun says. He pulls his guitar out and leaves the case in a free chair at Yangyang’s table. “If you choose to do work in the coffee bar on a Tuesday night, you will hear open mic, whether or not I’m performing.”

“Yeah, but now I _have_ to stay.”

“I literally said you don’t.”

“It’s not about you, though. It’s about him,” Yangyang says, pointing over Dejun’s shoulder. He turns to see Guanheng leaning against the bar talking to Ten. He also notices Kun there and Dejun pretends that there is no possibility for Ten or Guanheng to talk about him with Kun.

“Yukhei isn’t here. Honestly, I don’t care. You guys are busy.”

“He has an exam scheduled tonight so Guanheng won’t scold him. Which is stupid. I have a calc exam tomorrow, but no. I can’t study for it.”

“I’ll try to play good music for studying,” Dejun offers. Yangyang shrugs.

“It’s not your fault. At least I can probably convince Guanheng to give me a free coffee.” He goes back to scratching at his homework, but then says, “you’re performing first, right?”

“Right. They’ll probably check the sound soon.” He absentmindedly checks the tuning. Of course, the strings haven’t changed in the ten minutes it took for him to get to the coffee bar. 

“So I’m assuming you signed up for a second slot so you can continue your shitty flirting?” Yangyang asks.

“I thought you were busy?” Dejun asks, cheeks red. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Because your love life—or lack thereof—is much more amusing than proofs.” Yangyang looks up from his homework and smiles at something behind Dejun. “Speaking of amusing, Guanheng’s roommate is here.” Before Dejun can even turn around, he feels Renjun leaning against his side, arm around his shoulders.

“What’s up?” Renjun asks. “I heard you’re performing today?”

“Yeah, in a little bit,” Dejun says. He wonders if Guanheng mentioned it to him.

“Also, you performed last week and didn’t tell me?”

“You dyed your hair,” Dejun says instead. “Light brown suits you.”

“Fine, you’re forgiven,” Renjun says. He looks to Yangyang and says, “Jaemin and Donghyuk are coming too tonight, right?”

“Woah, woah, no one told me all these people were coming,” Dejun says.

“Don’t get all humble,” Renjun says. He detaches himself from Dejun and sits in the free chair beside Yangyang. “I mean, you’re good, why does it matter?”

“A handful of music majors coming to watch me perform, and I have nothing to worry about?” Dejun asks sarcastically.

“Jaemin isn’t a music major, he’s just taking the class because of me and Donghyuk,” Yangyang says. “And you’re a music major.”

“That’s different.”

“Not really,” Renjun says. “They’re freshmen anyway. Plus I’m pretty certain Jaemin is only coming so he can introduce his boyfriend to us.”

“He has a boyfriend?” Dejun asks.

“Yeah,” Yangyang says. “Honestly, it’s been such a hassle. Jaemin always has him over.”

“Get over yourself,” Renjun says. 

The sound guy suddenly calls Dejun over to check the mics. “Good luck,” Renjun calls after him. He goes back to talking to Yangyang, no doubt about to start some bullshit discourse that will distract the poor freshman for the rest of the night. 

Dejun goes through sound check. The first time sound comes through the speakers, a few people look up, including Kun. Dejun’s heart beats faster than when he performed last week, even though Kun’s focus quickly goes back to talking with Ten and Guanheng. 

“Play something again,” the sound guy says. He repeats himself before Dejun actually processes it, and Dejun fumbles to play something, anything. The sound guy makes adjustments and they check again. Once he’s pleased with the sound, he releases Dejun to wander around for the next few minutes until he has to perform.

Dejun goes to Renjun and Yangyang. Two freshmen, who he vaguely recalls as being Yangyang’s roommates, and another freshman he’s never seen before, have joined them at the adjacent table. “Hey, who’s this?” Dejun asks.

“You’ve met Jaemin and Donghyuk,” Yangyang says gesturing to them. “And that’s Jaemin’s boyfriend, Jeno.” The three of them offer greetings and Dejun returns them.

“Our music teacher said we should come watch you perform,” Donghyuk says.

“She knows I’m playing tonight?” Dejun asks.

“Yeah, she said it’d be good,” Jaemin says. “She says you don’t perform at enough of the recitals.”

“Scaredy cat,” Yangyang says under his breath. Dejun swats his shoulder.

“Stage fright is normal,” Renjun comments. “Just keep performing and get over it.”

“Like you’d know,” Donghyuk says. 

“Bro, I’ve literally done recitals here,” Renjun says.

“You have?”

“Last year.”

“Ah, sorry,” Donghyuk says. Renjun gives him an indulgent smile and they laugh together. Dejun can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the interaction. He has half a mind to ask Renjun on the spot since Yangyang would be the only other one to understand the question in Chinese, but Guanheng calls his name.

“Come here!” Guanheng says gesturing Dejun over. Dejun sighs.

“Good luck on your performance,” Jeno says. The others echo the sentiment and Dejun thanks them. He begrudgingly goes over to the bar, happy when he sees that Kun is too distracted to notice him approaching.

“You ready?” Guanheng asks. Dejun shrugs.

“I guess.” 

Ten leans forward conspiratorially and asks quietly, “so which of your friends has a crush on Kun? Hendery won’t tell me.” Dejun laughs nervously and checks to make sure Kun didn’t hear anything. 

“I think he’d rather keep it a secret for now,” Dejun says diplomatically. Ten pouts, but leans back.

“Is it the one with brown hair?” Ten asks. 

“What? Why?” Guanheng asks with a laugh.

“I see him in here all the time.”

“No, that’s just my roommate. He’s obsessed with milk tea,” Guanheng says.

“So then it must be the one doing homework?”

“Definitely not. He’s dating his GPA right now.”

“Hmmmm, how about the one—”

“You can’t go down the list,” Guanheng says. He turns to Ten with a teasing smile. “I’m not going to tell you, no matter how cute you act.”

“I don’t act cute,” Ten lies. Dejun looks on in disgust.

“And you tell me my flirting is bad,” Dejun says in Cantonese.

“Shut up,” Guanheng says back. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready? The sound guy is calling you.” Dejun turns around, and sees the sound guy trying to get his attention and gesture him over. 

“Good luck!” Guanheng calls after him.

Dejun steps in front of the mic and gets a comfortable grip on his guitar. He fingers the scales for the first song while he greets the crowd. There aren’t as many people as before, his friends and acquaintances making up most of the spectators. 

“I’m going to start with ‘Budapest’ by Ezra,” Dejun says. He checks the first chord then begins. 

The thirty minutes pass quickly. This set is more comfortable, even if he spends way too much of his focus on thinking about Kun. Anytime he looks around the crowd, Dejun pointedly avoids the coffee bar to keep from seeing Kun and blushing uncontrollably while everyone watches. By the end of the set, his voice is sore, and his fingers are tired.

His friends greet him after he steps off and the next performer gets prepared. “That was so good,” Jaemin tells him. Donghyuk nods in agreement and Dejun’s cheeks flush.

“I don’t suppose that one song about pining was from personal experience?” Renjun asks, casually sipping his second milk tea of the night.

“Shut up,” Dejun says. He puts his guitar away, thankful that it allows him to hide his embarrassed face.

“Ohhh, does our Dejun have a crush on someone?” Donghyuk asks.

“Absolutely not,” Dejun says. 

“Liar,” Yangyang says. The other freshmen look like they’re about to pressure him, but Guanheng walks up to the group and distracts them.

“You did great!” Guanheng says. He greets the others quickly.

“How’s your boy?” Renjun asks. Guanheng laughs shyly.

“He’s not mine… yet.” It gets everyone to laugh. “But first we need to get Dejun on a date.” Dejun groans.

“Please save me from him,” Dejun says. 

“I think it’d be cute,” Jaemin says with a side-long glance at Jeno beside him.

“Gross,” Renjun says under his breath while Donghyuk makes gagging noises.

“You’re just bitter you’re alone,” Jaemin says. 

“Anyway,” Guanheng says before they can escalate the bickering. “Dejun, you probably want something to drink, let me treat you.”

“No thank you,” Dejun says. His heart is racing too much for him to go talk to Kun right now. Signing up for this performance was impulsive, but now he’s second guessing himself.

“Go talk to him,” Renjun says. 

“Oh, you’re talking about his crush?” Donghyuk asks. Guanheng nods and Dejun stares at the floor.

“Listen, it’s not that deep, go talk to him,” Yangyang says. The others give similar encouragements.

“Fine, fine, just stop bothering me,” Dejun says. He sets his guitar between their two tables and lets Guanheng take him to the bar.

“It’s going to go great, I’ll be there to guide you,” Guanheng says. “And I checked, he doesn’t know Cantonese so if you need anything, just ask.”

“I don’t need your help,” Dejun mutters.

“Yet here I am.” They stand in front of the register until Ten comes over to them. “Can I get something for my friend?” Guanheng asks.

“I swear, you’re going to make me lose my job with all this free shit,” Ten jokes.

“It’s free for performers, though,” Dejun says. Ten raises his eyebrows. “Right?”

“Nope. It never has been.” 

“Get him a milk tea,” Guanheng says, adding on the “please” when Ten gives him a look.

“Was there a barista who told you it was free?” Ten asks while he gets working.

“Oh, no, there wasn’t, I’m probably remembering wrong,” Dejun says. He carefully sorts through his memory. Where did he hear that?

“Hmm, it’s probably something Taeyong would do—he’s too nice to people,” Ten says.

“No, I don’t know a Taeyong,” Dejun says to himself. 

“Worry about it later,” Guanheng says to him in Cantonese. The next performer has started and Dejun barely hears him over the music. “Eye on the prize.” Dejun follow’s Guanheng’s gaze to where Kun is on the other side of the bar, wiping down the counter. Guanheng grabs Dejun’s wrist and pulls him closer. He leans against the counter and gestures for Dejun to do the same.

“Hey, Kun,” Ten says coming over to them. He hands the drink to Dejun and he busies himself with it.

“What?” Dejun pretends his heart doesn’t skip at hearing Kun’s voice. 

“Are you giving out free drinks to performers?” Ten asks. “Cause we don’t do that.”

“No, we only give drinks out to friends,” Kun says sarcastically. Ten has the decency to look guilty. “But seriously, no, I haven’t been.”

“Oh,” Dejun says out loud accidently. Kun seems surprised to see him, but the others give him prompting looks. “Nothing,” Dejun says before adding on in Cantonese, “it was him who told me the drinks were free.”

“Really?” Guanheng asks with a sly smile. “That means he likes you.”

“Was that Mandarin?” Ten asks, saving Dejun from having to respond to that. 

“No,” Kun answers. “Sounded like Cantonese. You’re—I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier, what was it?”

“Dejun Xiao,” he says taking his hand across the bar. His cheeks are red again and he’s thankful the lighting is too low for it to be noticeable. Without thinking, he adds on in Mandarin, “Xiao like ‘remarkably true to life,’ De like ‘morality,’ and Jun like ‘Li Jun’.” He hears Guanheng snicker at his introduction, while Ten looks confused. Guanheng catches his breath and explains to Ten how Chinese people introduce themselves.

“Qian Kun, Qian like ‘copper’ and ‘golden-elder brother’ Kun,” he says. Kun remembers himself and finally lets go of his hand. “Anyway,” he says in English, “I was going to ask if you were from China, but now I’m pretty sure that answer is yes.”

“Yeah, I’m from Guangdong,” Dejun says. “I’ve lived in America for a while now, though.”

“Not long enough to have an English name,” Guanheng teases.

“Like ‘Hendery’ is a proper name in any language,” Dejun says back. “People can learn how to pronounce Dejun, it’s not that hard.”

“Not at all. And it’s too pretty to choose something else,” Kun says in Mandarin, accenting his pun. Dejun laughs, a little because of the pun but mostly because of Kun’s cute reaction to his own humor.

“What’s so funny?” Ten asks. “I couldn’t catch that.”

“The word he used for ‘pretty’ has the same character as the 'jun' in Dejun’s name,” Guanheng explains, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t tell me your coworker had such a great sense of humor.”

“At least now you see what I have to put up with,” Ten says.

“Hey, I can tell management about your ‘free’ drinks anytime,” Kun says. 

“Fine, whatever, you’re hilarious,” Ten says, expression unchanged.

“You give away a lot of free drinks?” Guanheng asks.

“Only for you, idiot,” Ten says. They smile at each other and Kun shares an expression with Dejun that he interprets as please help.

“Sorry, Ten, but is there a customer waiting for you?” Dejun asks, pointing to a weary student at the register.

“I got the last one,” Ten says turning to Kun. “You take him.”

“No, I’m busy,” Kun says suddenly wiping the counter again. Ten sighs but goes to the register.

“So hardworking,” Guanheng says. Kun looks up at him with a teasing smile.

“I can tell you have a crush on him,” Kun says in Chinese. 

“O-oh, has he said anything?” Guanheng asks. Dejun sips his tea, quietly amused by how flustered Guanheng looks. Kun shrugs.

“He’s mentioned some things about someone, but never a name. I can ask for you if you want—subtly, of course.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Guanheng insists.

“It wouldn’t be a burden. I’ll see if he’s actually interested in dating, or if the flirting is just for fun. I think it’s the former, though.”

“I hope so,” Guanheng says seriously. “We’ve been talking for like, the whole semester, but I’m not sure if it’s only a game at this point.”

“Tell him how you feel,” Dejun says. “Or ask him out finally. Please, so you can stop talking about him.”

“If we date, I’m only going to talk about him more.”

“When,” Kun corrects. “When you date. We’ll make sure it happens,” he says gesturing to himself and Dejun.

“How did I get roped into this?” Dejun asks.

“Because I can tell you’re a good friend,” Kun says. 

“You’re right about that,” Guanheng says. 

“Don’t flatter me,” Dejun says, turning away form them. “I should get going and make sure the kids haven’t killed each other yet.”

“Good luck with that,” Guanheng says.

“It was nice meeting you,” Kun says. “At least, meeting you properly this time. Will you be performing again soon?”

“Maybe,” Dejun says with a shrug. “It depends on my schedule and if there’s any open spots.”

“If you can, you should definitely perform again. You sound really good.”

“No, you don’t have to compliment me,” Dejun says.

“No, no, it’s true.” Dejun smiles shyly and Guanheng rolls his eyes. “See you around?”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Dejun says. He turns away, but Guanheng doesn’t stop leaning against the bar. “You coming?”

“Nah, I’m going to interrogate Gwan-go,” Guanheng says in Cantonese.

“Leave him alone, I can handle it,” Dejun says.

“Doubt it. Just let it be.”

“Listen to your own words.” But Guanheng smiles unbothered. “Fine. See you later.”

“Bye,” Guanheng says sounding pleased with himself. Dejun smiles at Kun one last smile before heading over to his other friends.

“How’d it go?” Yangyang asks.

“Fine,” Dejun says, feigning disinterest.

“Do you have a boy yet or not?” Renjun asks.

“Do you?” Dejun asks back. 

Renjun gives him a look and says quickly in Mandarin, “not yet.” Yangyang and Dejun laugh, though Yangyang stops after a moment, a scared look on his face.

“You cannot date my other roommate I would be the only one single—they would both have their boyfriends over constantly—I couldn’t handle it, you’re not allowed,” Yangyang says in a single breath. 

“We’ll hang out in my room then,” Renjun says. “Guanheng won’t mind.”

“How presumptuous,” Dejun says. Renjun smiles confidently and puts his arm around Donghyuk’s shoulders.

“Are you guys talking about me?” Donghyuk asks.

“No,” Renjun says. “Yangyang is complaining that Jaemin always has Jeno over.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jeno says.

“I didn’t say that,” Yangyang says. Jaemin fixes him with his typical expression.

“You need to tell me if I do something wrong,” Jaemin says, gravely serious.

“Why did you start this?” Yangyang asks Renjun, but Renjun is laughing.

“I think I’ll have to leave you guys to work this out on your own,” Dejun says picking up his guitar. 

“Already?” Renjun asks. “You aren’t going to try and ask him out?”

“Not yet. I need to plan more,” Dejun says.

“As in, he’s stalling,” Yangyang says. The others laugh and Dejun tries not to look too embarrassed.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Dejun says. They all wave goodbye and say farewells. Dejun allows himself one last look at Kun on his way out. Kun smiles at him and Dejun finds enough confidence to return it. He’s still smiling to himself as he walks out into the night.

 

“So apparently,” Guanheng says after opening the door to the study room, catching Dejun by surprise. Dejun hurriedly covers the notebook in front of him while Guanheng sits in the seat beside him. 

“Apparently what?” Dejun asks when Guanheng doesn’t add on. Guanheng’s eyes go to the notebook and Dejun pretends he’s not suddenly anxious. He looks anywhere but his friend, feigning interest in the bookshelves just outside the study room.

“What are you writing?” Guanheng asks.

Dejun answers with a feeble, “No.” 

“Song lyrics?” Dejun crosses his arms over the notebook and rests his head on them, covering the page and his embarrassed face.

“No.”

“Don’t lie. What’s it about?” Dejun doesn’t answer. “Who is it about?”

“No.”

“Ohhh, it’s a love song?” Dejun groans in defeat. “Let me guess—”

“Aren’t you already doing that?” He asks, voice muffled by the paper.

“Are you writing a song about Gwan-go?” The silence is telling. “Can I read it?”

“Please spare me,” Dejun says. After a long silence, he looks up and Guanheng is pleading with his eyes. He sighs, but sits up and reluctantly slides the notebook to Guanheng.

“’I haven’t yet felt gentle sands,” Guanheng reads while Dejun covers his face. “’Because I haven’t yet held your hands’—Jeun, seriously?”

“It’s a work in progress,” Dejun says. Guanheng laughs.

“Is this how you’re going to confess?” Guanheng asks. “You haven’t gone to the coffee bar in weeks.”

“I’m working on it. I have this melody in my head and all these words but they’re not falling into place.”

“Hmmm, I can’t help you there. Unless you want critique on the current lyrics. In which case, they suck.”

“Shut up, I know. I’m working on it.” Dejun grabs his notebook back and tucks it away into his backpack, leaving only his homework on the table. “What were you going to say anyway?”

“About what?”

“You came in saying ‘so apparently’. Apparently what?”

“Ah, that. Yeah, I was talking to Wihngyam-go and he was saying—”

“Wait, who?”

“Oh, sorry, I mean Ten. His Chinese name is Yongqin and speaking in Cantonese made me pronounce the characters that way.”

“He has a Chinese name?”

“His grandparents are Chinese he was just raised in Thailand, okay stop changing the subject, we’re talking about you.”

“We’re talking about me?”

“Yes, as I was saying: according to him, Gwan-go—Kun-ge, whatever—has been asking about you.”

“No he hasn’t,” Dejun says in denial. Guanheng nods enthusiastically.

“Ten-go was saying his research revealed that Gwan-go is interested in a relationship. And the way he was talking about it, I’m pretty sure it’s about you.”

“Oh my god I don’t believe it. No offense, but your boy has to be a little delusional.” 

“Offense taken. He’s very astute.”

“Yet he doesn’t know you’ve been hitting on him for like three months.”

“Point taken,” Guanheng relents. “However, this is about you. I think he’s into you. Confess to him as soon as possible and finally go on a date.”

“I’ll confess when I want to,” Dejun grumbles.

“What is this song but a confession? How about I sign you up for open mic next Tuesday and you can confess then?”

“No,” Dejun says. “I already signed myself up.”

“Wonderful! Due dates are great. Finish your confession song and then perform it.”

“I mean, that was kind of the plan. I just don’t want to be too forward.”

“Be vague about the song’s subject. Say something like ‘oh this song is about someone back home who I liked’ or whatever.”

“Okay, that could work.”

“Yeah you already have a track-record of singing sappy original songs, it won’t be out of place to add another,” Guanheng says.

“You’re so irritating.”

“You love it.” Guanheng stands and says, “Anyway, I just came by to tell you about them talking, so I’ll see you later.”

“Probably.”

“Good. And I’ll make sure that all our friends come see you perform on Tuesday.”

“Absolutely not, don’t do this to me.”

“What’s a little support?” Dejun fixes him with a serious expression but Guanheng just smiles. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Dejun says. He stares at his homework trying to convince himself to do it. Instead he pulls out his lyrics notebook again and tries to arrange the lyrics properly.

 

“How’d your English test go?” Jeno asks under the music. It takes Dejun a moment to realize he was talking to him.

“Oh, I probably bombed it. I was so busy with… yeah. How’d you know about that?” Jeno shrugs.

“Yangyang has been complaining about you—which means Jaemin has been talking about it.” Yangyang, who isn’t attempting homework for once, looks over at them once he hears his name called.

“What are you saying about me?” he demands. Renjun and Donghyuk on either side of him pretend to be annoyed by him talking before turning their eyes back on the student performing. Dejun and Jeno are squirreled away in the back, but Yangyang’s attention makes the others look back at them.

“You complain too much,” Dejun says. 

“Only because everyone around me won’t shut up about the guys they are either crushing on or dating,” Yangyang says.

“Are you jealous you aren’t seeing anyone?” Jaemin asks. He not-so-casually puts his arm around Jeno’s shoulders and Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“I came to university to get a degree, not dick. Say what you want, but I’ll be sitting with a 4.0 while you guys maybe have B records.”

“Doesn’t our Lucas have a high GPA?” Jaemin asks. Yukhei turns around briefly and flashes a smile and a peace sign.

“It’s not perfect, though,” Yangyang says. 

“Like yours is going to be?” Jeno teases.

“I want—no, I need a 4.0 my first semester,” Yangyang says.

“It’ll be good buffer for when you start taking upper-levels and skipping half the sessions,” Renjun says not even bothering to turn back.

“Yeah, and when you start dating someone,” Jaemin says.

“Prioritizing a relationship over academics doesn’t make sense,” Yangyang says.

“Which is why Dejun did badly on his English exam,” Renjun says. Dejun opens his mouth to protest, but he can’t come up with a retort.

“Can you guys be quiet?” Donghyuk asks. “She’s a good singer, I’m trying to listen.”

“Dejun, are you going second, third, or what?” Jeno asks.

“Third,” Dejun replies. He hasn’t taken his guitar out or tuned it. The stage fright is gone now. The only anxiety he has is about the confession song playing on repeat in his head.

“Injoon’s roommate—Hendery, right?—he said you have a special original song today,” Jaemin says.

“Yeah, Dejun is finally going to confess,” Yangyang says. “Which is exactly what we need, another couple in the group.”

“Stop being so bitter, spinster,” Renjun says.

“Hey, I am single and thriving,” Yangyang says.

“Guys,” Donghyuk scolds. 

“Sorry,” Renjun says and he puts an arm around Donghyuk’s shoulders. Yangyang sighs but turns away from the others.

“Either way,” Jaemin says quieter than before, “good luck.”

“Thank you,” Dejun says under his breath. He hasn’t seen Guanheng tonight, and it’s only making him more anxious. 

Nobody at their table talks for the rest of the act, even though other people in the café are holding hushed conversations. Renjun has taken it upon himself to uphold Donghyuk’s wishes now, and most everyone at the table avoids Renjun’s glares and chokeholds when possible so no one even thinks of talking again. In between acts, when lights come up and the volume of the other patrons raises, Donghyuk turns back to Dejun.

“So what songs are you performing tonight?” Donghyuk asks.

“As they said, I have a ‘confession’ song if you want to call it that,” Dejun says. “A couple of more obscure singer-songwriter stuff—”

“Hipster,” Renjun mutters.

“And some other original songs that aren’t sappy.”

“Seriously? Original songs that aren’t sappy? By our Dejun?” Jaemin asks. Dejun doesn’t feel comfortable enough with him to tease him back, but he laughs it off.

“So are you going to confess at the beginning of your set or what?” Renjun asks. Dejun shrugs.

“Whenever I get the nerve to,” Dejun admits.

“ _Jiayou_ , we believe in you,” Yukhei says shaking his fist in the air. 

“Don’t psyche yourself out,” Renjun says.

“We’re rooting for you,” Yangyang says. “Even though you’ll become an insufferable couple.”

“Didn’t Guanheng mention that Kun is interested in you too?” Renjun asks. “Why are you so worried?”

“I don’t know if I can trust his interpretations. The situation was too vague,” Dejun says. “Kunhang seems to hear what he wants to more often than the truth.”

“He’s a romanticist,” Renjun says in agreement.

“What do you mean he’s romantic?” Donghyuk asks.

“Not to me,” Renjun says with an eyeroll. “He’s an idealist.” 

“He means well, but he can sometimes move too fast,” Yukhei says.

“He’s not moving fast at all with his crush, though,” Renjun says.

“Hendery thinks he’s confident,” Jaemin says. “But you can tell he’s nervous about it.”

“What am I nervous about?” Guanheng suddenly asks. He puts a hand on the back of Yukhei’s chair and looks around the group. 

“Your crush,” Yangyang says.

“What about him? I’m not nervous.” He gives them a brash smile.

“No offense, my guy, but if you weren’t nervous you would have already asked him out,” Donghyuk says. Guanheng shrugs, smile unfaltering.

“I’m setting groundwork,” Guanheng says. “But tonight isn’t about me—it’s about Dejun. You’re on after this act, right?”

“I don’t understand why you all are so concerned with my love life,” Dejun says, crossing his arms. 

“Because it’s interesting,” Renjun says.

“I’m not concerned with it,” Yangyang says.

“Of course you aren’t, the only thing you’re concerned about is your grades.”

“He is performing after this next one, by the way,” Jaemin says. The next act is giving their introduction now.

“We’ll be cheering you on,” Guanheng says.

“You can pull up a chair if you want,” Jeno says. Guanheng looks around until he finds a chair to drag over to the table. He forces himself between Yangyang and Dejun. 

“You aren’t going to flirt with Ten?” Dejun asks.

“Not tonight, if I go to the bar it’ll either be Kun talking about me and Ten or Ten talking about you and Kun. It’ll become bearable only after you confess.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dejun says. 

The performance starts and the table becomes silent. Dejun almost wishes his friends would talk to help get his mind off his performance. It’s so easy to believe Guanheng’s words, that his crush might actually like him back—it’s almost easy. Half of Dejun refuses to believe it, but the other half is hopeful. 

Thirty minutes passes too quickly. They announce their last song and Dejun knows he has to unpack his instrument, step outside and tune it. The knot of nerves in his gut doesn’t matter. He can’t loosen it like he loosens the strings. He walks through set-up with his eyes avoiding the bar at all costs. When he needs to look up, he finds his friends in the back, watching expectantly.

There’s no more time to stall now. Dejun adjusts the microphone and clears his throat. “Good evening, everyone,” Dejun says, the bass of his voice rumbling through the speakers. “I’ll start with Bruno Mars’ ‘Just the Way You Are’ .”

It’s an easy enough performance for him, as are the next few songs. When he’s about halfway through his set, he casually picks up his water bottle and steals himself for his next commentary. Dejun has rehearsed these words so much, he should be more comfortable than he is. He clears his throat and begins.

“So next up is an original song,” Dejun says. He avoids his friends’ gazes to keep from smiling too much. They probably know where he’s going with this and he can’t risk seeing their reactions and getting embarrassed. “It’s about, I mean, I actually wrote when—Well, back in my hometown, there’s a café I went to all the time. If I’m being honest, it wasn’t because of the coffee. There was a really cute barista and I kind of liked him.” It gets a few huffs of laughter from the audience and Dejun laughs along with them. “Anyway, I’m not exactly the type to be direct when I like someone, so I wrote this song and thought about playing it at the café’s open mic at some point. So, uh, here it is. Hope you like it.”

The personal, sentimental songs usually gets more attention than the generic pop covers, but even knowing this Dejun isn’t ready for the pressure from everyone’s eyes on him. It doesn’t help that he messes up the first chord. Luckily no one noticeably reacts to it, so Dejun takes a deep breath and starts again, fingers on the proper frets. 

He fixes his eyes on the mic’s windscreen for the first verse. Dejun can’t bring himself to check the reception, so he goes through the metaphors he wrote comparing hot drinks and Kun. By the first chorus, he can manage to look around the audience. Most of his peers are smiling back at him if they’re engaged in his playing, so Dejun gets more confident. He allows himself to play more freely and lively. The couple of self-deprecating lines in the second chorus elicit some snickers and Dejun has to vamp a chord for a second to compose himself.

The second chorus goes over well also, and as Dejun starts the bridge, he gets enough courage to see if Kun is watching. The lyrics in the bridge are the most personal, and while they don’t make it explicit who he’s talking about, they do make Dejun’s feelings explicit—his anxiety about being upfront, the desire to properly ask Kun out—all of it. 

Ten is watching him perform with a dreamy expression, as if he’s watching a soap opera. Dejun’s hesitates to slide his eyes over to where Kun is in his periphery, but he forces himself to make eye contact with Kun as he finishes out the bridge.

“Though I may not be the one for you,” Dejun sings, the tempo slowing down for drama, “I think my confession is overdue,” and ends the bridge on a dominant seven chord in place of the last syllable. He stares at Kun through his eyelashes as he sings the last two lines of the bridge and through the following silence. Kun is watching him with his full attention, an unreadable expression on his face. Dejun slides his eyes back to the audience before going into the last chorus. 

He finishes the song, and graciously accepts the applause. Dejun takes a moment to calm his heart before completing his set. Nothing else eventful happens, and Dejun doesn’t need to bare his heart anymore. The only source of his anxiety is the nagging thought of if Kun understood the subject of the song, and if so, what his reaction was.

“Thank you,” Dejun says. The audience applauds and Dejun bows his head while he gathers his things. He heads to the back where his friends are, wishing the next act good luck as they go to set up.

All his friends are smiling at him and Dejun can’t help mirroring the expression as he starts to greet them, but then he hears someone calling him. He looks around startled, until he sees Kun looking at him. “ _Dejun, wo lai_ ,” Kun says just loud enough to be heard over the distance, gesturing Dejun towards him. Dejun takes a step towards him impulsively before hesitating.

“One second,” Dejun says back. He turns to his friends, sliding the guitar off his shoulder and holding it out to Donghyuk. “Hold this for me?” He asks, setting the water bottle on the table.

“Of course,” Donghyuk says, cradling the guitar. Guanheng and Yukhei give him thumbs up.

“ _Jiayou_ ,” they say under their breath, the others murmuring it as well if they know what it means.

“Thanks,” Dejun says. He steels himself and turns around to face Kun. He’s smiling awkwardly when he approaches, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“You did good,” Kun says in Mandarin. 

“You’re too kind,” Dejun says, breathless. Kun eyes Ten off to the side, too close for his liking.

“Ten, you should go check inventory,” Kun says.

“It’s too early for that,” Ten says, eagerly looking between them.

“Ten,” Kun says purposefully. Ten pouts, but heads to the back, out of earshot. Kun turns back to Dejun, all smiles. “No seriously, you did great. Especially one song in particular.”

“Oh? Which one?” Dejun says even though Kun’s sly smile has him suspicious.

“You know which one. So was it really about a barista at home? Or someone else?”

“Someone else,” Dejun admits. Kun laughs at him, but his cheeks are dusted red.

“So you wouldn’t be the type to be upfront? Even if the person asks directly?”

“If the person asks directly, I’ll answer directly,” Dejun says. He’s leaning forward on the counter, excitement pulling him closer to Kun.

“Was that song about me?” Kun asks, voice growing quieter. Dejun nods, an embarrassed laugh bubbling up through his throat.

“Yeah. It was.”

“Can I take you out then? Do you wanna go on a date?” Kun asks as if he can’t believe those words are coming out of his own mouth.

“Oh my god, yes,” Dejun says. “Tonight? That’s probably too soon, sorry, we can—”

“I get off at nine thirty tonight, so if you’re up for a late-night date, sure. I don’t have early classes tomorrow,” Kun says.

“Sounds great, I’d love that.”

“So are you planning on sticking around here, or…?”

“I can stick around until nine thirty, it’s only half an hour. What are you planning on doing?”

“Whatever you want, we can watch the last performance and I can make you a drink, or we can go somewhere else. Whatever you want.”

“I’ll think about it,” Dejun says. Kun smiles brightly and Dejun heart skips. “I guess, talk later?”

“Soon,” Kun says. Dejun steps away from the bar, waving goodbye out of the pure excitement in his heart before turning around and practically skipping back to the table.

“What did he want?” Yangyang asks.

“Why even ask,” Jaemin says swatting Yangyang’s shoulder. “It’s all over his face—he asked him out!”

“It’s a good look,” Guanheng says. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” He grabs Guanheng’s shoulder and says, “Seriously, thank you, Kunhang. Even though you pushing me was annoying, it worked out well.”

“Sometimes a little pushing is needed,” Guanheng says.

“So should we push you to ask out your crush?” Renjun asks.

“Not necessary.”

“Of course not,” Renjun says with an eye roll.

“And you?” Guanheng asks in Mandarin. “Should we be pushing you about your _friend_ there?” Renjun narrows his eyes.

“Don’t even dare. That’s my business.”

“You really aren’t that threatening.”

“I know where you sleep.”

“Anyway,” Jeno says. “Congratulations, Dejun. When are you guys going out?”

“Tonight, when he gets off work,” Dejun says.

“Ohh, I hope it goes well,” Jaemin says.

“Yeah, good luck,” Donghyuk says. “Do you want this back, by the way?”

“Oh, yeah, thanks again.” Dejun takes the guitar back, pulls the case out from the table, and puts it away.

“So did you confess or did he?” Donghyuk asks once Dejun sits again.

“Both kind of?” Dejun shrugs.

“Either way, good luck. And fix your hair, you look like a mess.” Dejun takes out his phone so he can fix his hair. He catches Kun watching him and offers a small smile. Kun returns it and Dejun’s breath catches. He has no idea how he’s going to manage seeing Kun regularly from now on.

 

“Sugar or cream?” The question startles Dejun, but he smiles once he looks over his shoulder to see Kun. His boyfriend slides a mug of coffee in front of him. 

“You don’t know his order yet, Kun-ge?” Renjun asks. Dejun rolls his eyes and fixes Renjun with an unamused expression.

“He doesn’t drink coffee that often, it’s not his fault,” Guanheng says.

“Just cream,” Dejun tells Kun.

“Because I’m all the sugar you need?” Kun asks with a sly smile. The others at the table groan but Dejun laughs shyly.

“Exactly,” Dejun says softly while Yangyang teases Kun.

“Where did you find this cheesy guy?” Yangyang asks. Kun sighs and heads back to the coffee counter to get cream. This café is much brighter than the coffee bar on campus, and it’s not full of their peers. 

“It’s cute!” Yukhei says. “They’re cute! Stop teasing them.”

“They are,” Guanheng concedes. “You happy, Dejun?”

“Yeah,” Dejun says softly.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Yukhei says. Yangyang gives a suffering sigh and Renjun rolls his eyes.

“You two are so edgy, just let them be cute,” Guanheng says. 

“You can complain all you want,” Dejun says. “I know you both like him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun says. “I am always thankful for another Chinese Gege.”

“He said he would cook for us some time,” Yangyang reminds them. “I’ll truly accept him once he makes us food.”

“So it’s not my personality you like?” Kun asks approaching the table with his own drink and a handful of creamer packets. “You’ll only like me if I cook for you?”

“Aie, not like that,” Yangyang says. Kun sits, laughing at Yangyang’s embarrassment, and puts an arm around Dejun’s shoulders. Dejun mixes in creamer while Yangyang makes a cringey comment about Kun’s arm.

“Wait, Renjun—did you seriously already finish your milk tea?” Guanheng asks, eyes wide. Renjun shrugs.

“Yeah, it’s already been a couple of minutes.”

“Only a couple of minutes,” Guanheng stresses. “Why don’t you ever savor it?”

“I’ll get another in a moment.”

“That’s so much sugar, honestly think about your health.” Renjun shrugs again, perfectly unbothered.

“Hey, Guanheng, when are you going to ask Ten out?” Kun asks.

“Later, Gege,” Guanheng says. “When the time is right.”

“Like it’ll ever be the right time,” Renjun says.

“Oh, like you’re going to ask Donghyuk out soon,” Yangyang says.

“I thought you didn’t want me dating your roommate?” 

“Kids, stop fighting,” Yukhei says. 

“I’m fine,” Dejun says.

“No fighting here,” Kun adds. 

“That’s cause you’re in the honeymoon phase,” Renjun says.

“Isn’t Yangyang supposed to be the bitter one?” Kun asks.

“We’re college students—we’re all bitter,” Renjun says.

“You’re only bitter when you’re single.”

“Thank you for the wisdom, Kun-ge,” Renjun says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome, Xiao-Didi,” Kun says copying his tone. Renjun rolls his eyes and the conversation moves on. 

Dejun is comfortable leaning against Kun, feeling the rumble of his laughter and catching the sharp scent of his cologne when he turns his head. It’s been barely a couple of weeks, but it already feels regular and easy. 

“Hey, aren’t you two performing next week?” Guanheng asks. “I thought I saw your names on the announcement.”

“Maybe,” Dejun says unable to keep a smile from appearing.

“Aww, guys we have to go watch,” Yukhei says.

“Can Kun-ge even sing?” Yangyang asks.

“Bro, he’s a Vocal Performance major,” Dejun says. “He’ll play keyboard, I’ll play guitar, and we’ll sing together.”

“Absolutely adorable,” Renjun says impassively. Dejun looks at Kun with a smile.

“He is, right?”

“Stop with the cheesiness,” Yangyang begs. 

“Not as much as you,” Kun says which only elicits more groans. 

All the teasing only rolls off though. It’s nothing serious yet, but Dejun is already so inexplicably happy. He’s looking forward to the duet, but not as much as whatever else will come for them down the road, as long as they can experience it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also, I'm thinking about adding on to this with short pieces about Renjun/Donghyuk and Tendery. Maybe, we'll see.


End file.
